Mobile computing devices, such as smart phones, may provide various processing capabilities. For example, mobile devices may provide personal digital assistant (PDA) features, including word processing, spreadsheets, synchronization of information (e.g., e-mail) with a desktop computer, and so forth. In addition, such devices may have wireless communications capabilities. More particularly, mobile devices may employ various communications technologies to provide features, such as mobile telephony, mobile e-mail access, web browsing, and content (e.g., video and radio) reception. Exemplary wireless communications technologies include cellular, satellite, and mobile data networking technologies.
Providing such an array of functionality provides users with a variety of options and expectations when performing wireless communications tasks. When communicating, it is advantageous to preserve a wireless communication connection despite the failure of critical system components. As a result, it is desirable to enhance the recovery and resynchronization capabilities for components of a mobile computing device. For example, it may be advantageous to automatically and/or dynamically recover and resynchronize components after a crash to maintain a wireless connection. Consequently, there exists a substantial need for techniques to improve the recovery and resynchronization of components or modules of a mobile computing device.